Chas Finstercules
ChasFinsterandKiraFinsterFan360's movie-spoof of "Hercules". Cast: * Hercules - Chas Finster (Rugrats) * Megara - Kira Finster (Rugrats) * Philoctetes - Mushu (Mulan) * Pegasus - Philllippe (Beauty and the Beast) * Zeus - King Stefen (Sleeping Beauty) * Hera - Queen Leah (Sleeping Beauty) * Hades - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Pain and Panic - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) and Creeper (The Black Cauldron) * Amphitryon and Alcmene - Freddie and Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7) * Hermes - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) * Nessus - Clayton (Tarzan) * The Fates - Ursula (The Little Mermaid), Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) and Mother Gothel (Tangled) * The Muses - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Bridget (An American Tail), Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Slue Foot Sue (Melody Time) and Kartina (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * Demetrius the Pot Maker - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * The People of Thebes - Wendy Darling and Peter Pan (Peter Pan), Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph), Merida (Brave) and Kermit (The Muppets) * Pain and Panic as Boys - Young Simba (The Lion King) and Kion (The Lion Guard) * Hydra - Carnotarurs (Dinosaur) * The Titans - Chernabog (Fantasia), Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty), Firebird (Fantasia 2000) and the Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) * Cyclops - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) * Baby Hercules - Jack-Jack (The Incredibles) * Young Hercules - Danny Darling (Return to Neverland) * Baby Pegasus - Skippy Bunny (Robin Hood) * Pain and Panic as Worms - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) and Elliott (Pete's Dragon) * Poor Soul - Gisslle (Enchanted) * Pain and Panic as Shakes - Randall (Monsters, Inc) and Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Men working with hay - Pigs (The Three Little Pigs) * Penelope the Donkey - Iago (Aladdin) * The Boys with Frisbee - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) * Townsflok running away from Hercules' accident - Halloweentowns (The Nightmare Before Christmas), Anna (Frozen) and Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Odysseus - Woody (Toy Story) * Perseus - Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) * Theseus - Ken (Toy Story 3) * Achilles - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Fish - Wart as Fish (The Sword in the Stone) * Pain and Panic as Rabbit and Chipmunks - Tod and Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Pain and Panic as Bugs - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) and White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Chariot Driver - Bambi (Bambi) * Sundial Seller - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * End-of-the-World Man - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * Snowball the Cat - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Cricket - Evinrude (The Rescuers) * Angry Boar - Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Evil Lion - Captain Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) * Evil Bird - Aliens (Chicken Little) * Evil Fish - Kazer (The Wild) * Carvings - Boys (Meet the Robinsons) * Bull, Bird and Imp Fighters - Eagle Brothers (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers) * Adoins (Meg's old boyfriend) - Ralphie * Girl Adonis Goes to - Selena (Gomez) * Painter - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Hercules Fangirls - EVE (Wall-E), Sally (Cars) and Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins) * Pain and Panic as Birds - B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) and Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) * Pain and Panic as Female Horse - Frou-Frou (The Aristocats) * Poseidon - Mater (Cars) * Ares - Remy (Ratatouille) * Athena - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) * Aphrodite - Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) * Hephastus - Carl (Up) * Apollo - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) * Bacchus - Jose (The Three Caballeros) * Artemis - Anita (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) * Narcissus - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) * Ceberus the 3-Headed Dog - Dogs (Bolt) * Carvings - Bees (Winnie the Pooh) Category:ChasFinsterandKiraFinsterFan360 Category:Movies-spoof Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Hercules Movie-Spoof